Can't Stop Partying
by Leigh Adams15
Summary: Only when Katie shouted her full name did the other woman wrench her lips away from her intoxicated conquest. Written as a request for a Christmas drabble meme at LiveJournal.


**Title**: Can't Stop Partying (1/1)  
**Author**: Leigh  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word count**: 1,496  
**Possible spoilers/warnings**: None  
**Summary**: Only when Katie shouted her full name did the other woman wrench her lips away from her intoxicated conquest.  
**Notes**: So, this took a completely different turn from what I was expecting. Written for my friend Sam as part of my Christmas drabble meme, she requested Katie Bell (my character) and Angelina Johnson (hers), using the prompt 'happy endings.' The song used in the fic is "Can't Stop Partying" by Weezer.

*~*~*~*~*

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have Patron_

_I gotta have the beat_

_I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me_

_Oh I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have the cars,_

_I gotta have the jewels_

_And if you was me, honey, you would do it too_

There were times that Katie regretted her decision to leave the country after the Final Battle. She'd abandoned all her friends, her family, and fled to a country where she could start over, where there was no Voldemort, no war, no ghosts.

This was one of those times.

As was the norm every month or so, she'd woken up to a late night owl from Julian Vaisey. He hadn't even needed to say a word; as soon as she saw his elegant eagle owl fly through the window, she'd rolled out of bed and slipped on some clothes before she Apparated to his private office.

Julian barely even acknowledged her presence. Glancing up from his musings, he gave her a nod before he returned his gaze to the club's interior. "She's outside."

Nodding her thanks, she swept out of his office and hurried down the stairs into the main club. Despite the late, late hour, there were still club-goers grinding against each other as they consumed the expensive liquor that Julian kept in stock. She ignored them, though, as she passed through the dance floor towards the main entrance of _Incubus Dreams_.

"Where is she?" she demanded of Kirk, the burly bouncer working the front door.

_Monday to Sunday I hit all the clubs_

_And now e'rybody knows me when I pull up_

_I got the real big posse with me, yeah I'm deep_

_And if you looking for me, I'm in VIP_

_Just follow the smoke; they're bringing bottles of the Goose_

_And all the girls in the corner getting loose_

_Screw rehab, I love my addiction_

_No sleep, no sleep I am always on a mission 'cause_

Kirk didn't even have to answer before Katie heard a screeching noise coming from their right. Her head whipped to the side, sighing when she saw her lithe dark-skinned friend pressed up against another drunk, her hands wandering all over his lower half. He, for his part, looked half enthused at the scantily clad woman's attention and half stoned. Which, she reckoned, he probably was.

"Angie," she said, crossing down the sidewalk to her friend. When her friend didn't emerge for air, Katie cleared her throat and repeated herself. "Angie."

Her friend's only response was to slip her hand down the blonde's pants.

"_Angelina Marie Johnson!_"

Only when Katie shouted her full name did the other woman wrench her lips away from her intoxicated conquest. "Katie!" she slurred happily. "You didn't tell me you were partying too! This is Mikey; Mikey, this is my best friend Katie!"

Mikey rolled bloodshot green eyes up to Katie. "Hiya," he drawled before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, his head connecting with the sidewalk with a sickening ithud/i.

Angelina stomped her foot. "Mikey, wake up!"

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have Patron_

_I gotta have the beat_

_I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me_

_Oh I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have the cars,_

_I gotta have the jewels_

_And if you was me, honey, you would do it too_

Kirk was already there before Katie could turn to summon him, beefy arms hauling the drunkard off the ground. "I got him," he said in his deep baritone.

"Thanks." The brunette turned her attention back to Angelina, barely grabbing her before the taller woman could stumble past her in pursuit of the comatose blonde.

"But Mikey…" she said petulantly. "Katie, let me go!"

"Not tonight, Ange, sorry. Let's get you home."

Angelina growled and wrenched her arm away from the younger woman. "_No_," she slurred, "'M _not_ going with you."

Sighing, Katie reached out and grabbed her arm again. "Yes, you are," she said. Before Angelina could react, she pulled out her wand and Apparated the pair of them away.

_Party like tomorrow is my funeral_

_Gotta stop mixing alcohol with pharmaceuticals_

_And the unusual is the fucking usual_

_Man, my life is beautiful and my girls are mutual_

_It's the days of our lives but my night just started_

_I pray the killer doesn't take the life of the party_

As soon as they reappeared in Katie's living room, Angelina jerked away from Katie. "Why the fuck'd you do that?" she said, her words slurring.

"Because I always do it, Angie. I don't want anything to happen to you," Katie said, reaching out to keep Angie from breaking an ankle. Six-inch stilettos and alcohol really did _not_ mix.

"Why does it matter?" her friend said, her voice rising with each word. "S'not like you care."

"_Angie_," Katie said, "of course I care."

"You weren't there!" Angelina shouted, whirling about to face the brunette. "You left! You _ran away_ when I needed you most!"

Katie froze. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and that nagging regret that slumbered in her heart came roaring awake at her friend's words. So that was it. George still hadn't forgiven her for her absence.

And, evidently, neither had Angelina.

"Why do_ you _get a happy ending?" the taller woman screeched, her dark brown eyes hazy, but full of pent-up emotion. "I _had_ mine, and now it's gone. _He's_ gone." As the tears started to fall, Angie straightened and fixed Katie with a surprisingly clear look. "Fred's dead. And for all I care, you can die too."

Katie gasped, recoiling as if her friend had slapped her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt her heart break into tiny pieces. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. All she could focus on was the overwhelming _pain_ lancing through every inch of her body. Not since her father had died had she felt so overwhelmingly heartbroken. Not even Marshall's infidelity had cut her like this.

"You don't mean that," she finally whispered.

Angie stumbled towards her. "Yes, I do," she slurred. She opened her mouth to say more, but clamped her hand over her mouth. Eyes widening, she abruptly turned and quickly stumbled towards the loo.

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have Patron_

_I gotta have the beat_

_I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me_

_Oh I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I can't stop partyin, partyin_

_I gotta have the cars,_

_I gotta have the jewels_

_And if you was me, honey, you would do it too_

Katie could hear the sounds of Angelina retching into the toilet, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her feet felt rooted to the plush carpet, her world centered on that one moment. There was nothing except _hurt_.

She didn't even start when she felt two hands slide over her shoulders, arms wrapped around her torso to draw her back. In all that had transpired, she had forgotten about Stewart.

"She didn't mean it," he murmured sleepily, pressing a kiss into her hair. "She's drunk."

"The only people who tell the truth are children and drunks," Katie whispered, blinking back tears. Her body was trembling with emotion, and she had to hold back the urge to turn and collapse in his arms. "I never should have left."

"Hey," he said softly, turning her to face him. One hand cupped her chin, tilting her gaze up to his. Giving her a soft smile, he brushed away the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. "You don't know what would've happened if you hadn't left. Neither does she. She's drunk and won't remember this in the morning. Don't beat yourself up over what might have been. You're stronger than that."

"I don't know if I am," she choked out.

"You are," he reassured her. "You're one of the strongest people I know, and you can work past this. Just...maybe in the morning? At a decent hour?"

That drew a smile to Katie's lips; a small one, but a smile, nonetheless. "Go back to bed," she murmured, going up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be up as soon as I see to her. Don't wait up."

Stewart smiled against her lips, sliding his hands to her hips to hold her against him. "Mkay," he murmured once their lips finally broke apart. "Take care of the drunken mess."

"That drunken mess is my best friend," she reminded him. "What else would I do?"


End file.
